Untitled
by LouLou Marie Smith
Summary: Rachelle is a witch and a servant to the Delahughes, a prominent wizarding family. They move to Hogwarts, where she developes a relationship with Severus Snape. But between Dumbledore and secrets, will they ever be together? M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I know it's been a long time since I last updated. Life has been such a pain lately. **

**Well, since the seventh Harry Potter movie came out (you should see it if you haven't, but only if you have seen the first six movies first. If not go watch them.) I have been obsessed with it. So, now I am writing a fic. Surprise, surprise. **

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think of it…**

* * *

I jerked awake as the train came to a stop at the station in Hogsmead. I heard Seph stretch by my feet, sticking his furry head under my hand to be petted. A smile slipped onto my lips. My familiar never failed to ease me. The cause of my unease? Staying at Hogwarts. Not Hogwarts itself, just that I will be staying somewhere I've never seen before. Not that I ever have, but that makes no difference.

The door to my compartment opened and I heard Primrose Delahughe, my charge, step inside. "We're here, Rachelle." The excitement was easy to pick up in the room, even without being an empath. It was almost overwhelming. "Isn't this exciting? Italy was getting a bit boring. Did you know, Ron, Fleur's fiancée, goes here? We've met the Weasley's a couple of times…"

I smiled and let her chatter flow over me. Standing, I reached up and felt around for my trunk. I shrunk it and slipped it into my pocket. Lastly, I patted my leg to quietly call Seph. As soon as my hand came in contact with his fur, I motioned with my other that we should get going. Miss Primrose left the compartment ahead of us, her voice not stopping even for a moment. _How does she breathe?_

"So, are you excited, Rachelle?"

"Of course, Miss Primrose. I have been looking forward to this ever since we found out we were coming here."

"Mother and father said that you will be taking a couple of the classes here. The times you are free, you will be accompanying me to my classes. Oh, here is the door." Miss Primrose opened the door to the train car and the chilly Scotland air flooded into the corridor. Her heels clinked on the steps as she went down them, ending with a dull 'thunk' when she reached the platform, and I counted them. There were five total steps, including the ground.

Five steps later and Seph and I were on Scottish soil for the first time. Well, not technically soil, but I think my point was made. Three sets of footsteps approached us to my left. I turned in that direction just as a gust of wind blew, carrying with it the smell of lavender, cigar smoke, and lemon. That would be Mister and Misses Delahughes. The other I didn't recognize.

"Rose," came the soft voice of Mrs. Delahughe. "Rachelle. This is Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Pleasure to meet you, my dears." The voice was soft with a slight strain to it. A strain from age. A cautious/suspicious feeling came from him. _So he isn't as carefree as he sounded. Hmmm…interesting. _Another breeze carried the same scents, but this time the lemon was closer. The lemon must be the Headmaster. "Miss Delahughe. It is nice that you chose to finish your education here. And this must be Miss Dunkin. It was kind of you to volunteer to accompany Miss Delahughe." Surprise joined the suspicion, only to be replaced with distrust. "Come now. If we hurry, we can be in time for dinner."

The trip to the school was uneventful. Except when I bumped into something. It felt like a bony horse. I guess it was called a thestral, a creature I had once learned about. It was very kind to me. I was a bit mad, though, that they didn't allow Seph ride in the carriage, but he didn't seem too upset. I could have used his support in the middle of the awkward tension I felt.

The Great Hall, on the other hand, was crazy. The smells were overwhelming and the noise was nearly deafening. I smelt chicken, spices, various perfumes, and someone's body odor. Everyone's voices were running together and overlapping. Miss Primrose and I made our way to Gryffindor table. Miss Primrose had been Sorted there by a hat, called the Sorting Hat, in the Headmaster's office shortly after we arrived at the castle. Of course, I was to go where she was.

We sat next to Ronald Weasley and his two friends. Hermione Granger was nice and helped explain some of the rules to us. Harry Potter was quiet nearly the entire time, but I could feel his stare. It made me feel uncomfortable. Luckily, no one really noticed me, including Ronald and Hermione, or Seph. The food was fantastic.

At the end of the meal, the Headmaster stood and called for silence. "Good evening, everyone. I only have a couple announcements before you go to bed tonight. Mr. and Mrs. Delahughe have joined us for the year. Their daughter and…friend"-was I the only one to notice the small pause before 'friend'?-"have decided to join us as well. Please make them feel welcome. Miss Delahughe's dog is not to be touched and is allowed to go anywhere in the castle. That is all and goodnight." That last part ticked me off, though I was glad that Seph could go anywhere. Seph is a wolf and definitely not Miss Primrose's pet.

I heard the Headboy and Headgirl's calls of "Gryffindors follow me!" Seph nudged my back and I scratched behind his ears for a second before standing up. But the sound of the house was growing quieter, no matter how fast we tried to go.

We got lost. So we wandered.

Soon, I smelt air that was more fresh and continued to get fresher as we walked forward. Suddenly, I tripped and crashed face first into a large door. That would explain the fresh air. I opened the door, rubbing my nose, then patted my leg for Seph. We walked forward a couple of paces, when I felt the ground drop from beneath my toes. I stopped, allowing Seph to go down first. Luckily, there were only three steps. The ground slanted down gently and the wind flowed smoothly across my heated skin. It had gotten warm inside the castle and felt nice to cool off. We wandered along what seemed like a path for a minute or two.

At the end of the path was a greenhouse. The scent of herbs, soil, and a musty, humid smell permitted the air. I closed my eyes, taking a deep, refreshing breath. The glass was slightly warmer than the temperature of the air outside. Most likely from warming charms, considering it was late October. I pushed the door open and stepped into the moist heat. The smell just got stronger without the buffer of the walls, not that I minded.

Carefully, I continued taking deep breaths. Not to enjoy the smell, but to get used to it and be able to distinguish between the different scents of the herbs. The sharp smell of feverfew and the sour smell of yarrow were the strongest, so I guessed that they were closest.

I knelt down next to Seph and gave him a kiss on the head. "You can stay here if you want. I'm not going to drag you everywhere." He whined in appreciation and lay down. With one last scratch behind the ears, I stood and warily reached down to take off my shoes and socks. My balance has always been poor, making it even more difficult on me. But I succeeded, and set them on the ground next to my, now sleeping, wolf. A small smile formed on my lips as I turned so he was at my back.

Tentatively, I slid my foot forward. Soil and grass were soft against my skin. Just like the greenhouse back at home. Home… My smile faded. I shook my thoughts away. This was a time to relax before facing the Gryffindor's. As I walked, the smell of feverfew and yarrow was replaced by other plants. Mandrakes, Devil's Snare (I made sure to stay away from that- it smelled like death), Wormwood, Anise, Black Horehound, Aconite, and Black Nightshade being only a few. I was so occupied with naming the plants that I didn't feel the body I walked into until I was on the ground.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, "didn't see you there."

"Indeed," came the reply. It was definitely a man's voice and it was as smooth as silk. "You must be Miss Delahughe. The Headmaster has told us you were coming." The voice was cold, but I felt curiosity and caution coming off of him. _"He is a good actor. He would make a good spy._ "And where is your dog? I don't want him peeing all over the plants here. Professor Sprout and I have worked hard to get to where they are."

The angry retort fell from my lips before I could stop it. "Seph wouldn't do something like that. I trained him myself not to. This isn't the only greenhouse he's been in. Some plants even benefit from animal urine. Not any here as far as I can tell. He will only go outside. And Seph isn't some domesticated lapdog. He is a full grown wolf, thank you very much. And I am not Miss Primrose. I am Rachelle Dunkin, Miss Primrose's servant." I stood up, brushing dirt off my butt.

Surprise and a small hurt of pride. I insulted him. "My apologies, Miss Dunkin. Professor Dumbledore said the do- wolf was Miss Delahughe's, so I had assumed that you would be her," Mystery Man explained.

"No, no." I waved my hands. "I should apologize for going off on you like that. I get really protective of him."

"I see." A pause. "You seem to know plants well."

I nodded. A careful sniff informed me that he was by the Aconite. "Do you need help?"

"No, thank you." And then Mystery Man left.

Shaking my head, I called, "Seph!" A low whine reached my ears. I slowly shuffled forward toward the sound. As soon as my hand came in contact with his fur, he stopped. I gave him a kiss on the head when I sat down on the floor to pull on my socks and shoes.

We made it into Gryffindor Tower just before curfew.

* * *

**So, how do you like it so far? Please let me know what you think.**

**If you have any ideas or requests, please review or PM me. **

**Also, who should I pair Hermione up with: Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot (Ravenclaw), or an OC? If the OC, what do you want him (or her) to look and be like?**

**Reviews make me happy…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I forgot to put this in last time, so here goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any recognizable characters. Those belong only to J.K. Rowling. If they did belong to me, I probably wouldn't have to work. For a couple of years anyway, in this economy. **

**Warnings for the story: Mention of abuse, rape, self-harm, and attempted suicide. Also there will be slash, femslash (if I feel like it), and mpreg. Don't like, don't read.**

**Bold wording is the emotions she feels from other people. **

* * *

_Last time:_

"_No, thank you." And then Mystery Man left._

_Shaking my head, I called, "Seph!" A low whine reached my ears. I slowly shuffled forward toward the sound. As soon as my hand came in contact with his fur, he stopped. I gave him a kiss on the head when I sat down on the floor to pull on my socks and shoes._

_We made it into Gryffindor Tower just before curfew._

* * *

I woke before the others in the dorm Miss Primrose and I shared with four other girls. The girls, Lavender Brown, the Pavarti twins, and Hermione, were fast asleep. Lavender and the twins were as calm as can be, sleeping peacefully. I could feel arousal coming in waves off of Hermione, and could only be thankful that she put up silencing charms before going to bed last night. Miss Primrose, on the other hand, was tossing and turning, confusion and fear condensed into a fog around her bed.

I slowly made my way to her and gently placed my fingers on her forehead. As I rubbed the tense muscles, I whispered, "Peace, Miss Primrose. Everything is fine. There is no need to worry or be afraid. Being here will take some time to adjust to. Don't fear. I'll be here for you." Eventually, she relaxed and the fear disappeared, along with the confusion.

Sighing I stood and walked to the bathroom. A shower sounded really good right then.

00000000

Breakfast. Just the thought of it made my stomach twist. It was the day Miss Primrose and I were getting our schedules.

The Great Hall was packed with nervous excitement. It literally oozed from every student in the room. The anticipation mounted when the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, got up to give Miss Primrose and I our class schedules. Of course, stare at the new kids. The only people who weren't excited/nervous were Harry, who was sitting next to me, and the professors at the Head table. There wasn't anything I could do about it.

A touch on my shoulder startled me. "Miss Dunkin, here is your schedule. Make sure your dog doesn't do anything. We normally don't let students have anything other than a cat, toad, rodent, or bird. The headmaster is making a large exception for you. We teachers won't be so accepting." Professor McGonagall's tone got progressively sharper. At the end, it was sharp enough to make Seph growl deep in his chest.

"Seph, there is no need for that." He stopped. "He won't do anything. He will wander the school, I can't stop that, but Seph won't relieve himself while inside the castle. You don't need to worry, ma'am."

She just 'hmph'ed and walked away. I snorted and Harry, who happened to be listening, chuckled under his breath. His mood got slightly lighter and I was happy. He was too gloomy for it to be healthy.

Gripping my schedule in both hands, I murmured the spell that would change the written words into Braille. It didn't work. I tried again. Still didn't work. Again. Nope. Finally, sighing in frustration, I asked, "Harry?"

"Yes, Miss Dunkin?"

"It's Rachelle, by the way. Miss Dunkin makes me feel so old." That got another chuckle from him. I smiled in return. "Do you think you can read this to me?" I felt a hand on my right hand that gently took the piece of parchment.

He was silent for a second, then, "Why do you have multiples of some classes and missing others?"

"Oh." It took me a second to understand before I answered. "I am only taking a couple of classes for myself. The rest are Miss Primrose's. I will accompany her to those classes so I can help her if I need to."

"Why do you call Primrose Miss Primrose?"

I smirked. "That is for me to know and for you to find out. If you want to that is." **Frustration**. "Now, can you please read, out loud, my schedule so I can get to class on time."

With a mock put-upon sigh, he read it. And after a moment's persuading, he wrote id on a separate parchment so I could read it later, placing the spell on it first. I felt along his face, then pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Before you think anything, you should know that I'm gay," he said as he stood up to leave. "I didn't want you feel like I was leading you on."

"Oh, I knew the moment I met you, Harry. Gay men and, I suspect, lesbians as well, feel slightly different than those that are straight." Seph and I rose and followed him out of the Great Hall.

000000

The first class I had was Herbology. Professor Sprout was a kind lady. She had a joyful and easy going feel around her. That feeling dimmed some when it was joined by suspicion and wariness. I knew it couldn't be because of Seph because I made him stay outside. She wasn't the only one either. The Headmaster, Mystery Man, and Professor McGonagall were as well. _It's only when they see me, too. Maybe I have a mole or a horrible disfiguration,_ I thought, then shook it away. _That wouldn't make them suspicious of me. Wouldn't it? I'll have to ask Harry._

"Miss Dunkin," Professor Sprout said, gaining my attention. "If you would please come and stand over here, I can tell you where everything is. Today we'll be learning how to care for and harvest Aconite. We'll start before the other students arrive."

Slowly, I felt my way to her. I didn't need to because she was standing where Mystery Man had been. "Pardon me, Professor, but I already know how to." I heard her breathe in sharply and her good mood faded all together. _Wow, Rachelle, you managed to insult two people ion as many days. Nice first impression._ "The Delahughes have a greenhouse that they let me use. Aconite is one of the plants there," I hurried to explain. She only "hmph"-ed and turned to the seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws streaming into the greenhouse.

The rest of class continued the same way.

Divination was slightly better. Professor Trelawney had an airy feel about her. She was disappointed that I couldn't participate in the tea leaf or the crystal ball reading, but she settled for palm reading and tarot cards. At the end of class, she said to me, "Come back anytime, dearie." I just smiled and nodded.

I was late to Charms, though. Miss Primrose had saved a seat for me closest to the door. Professor Flitwick either didn't notice or someone, most likely Miss Primrose, told him I'll be late. Either way, I was glad he wasn't mad, but I would try harder in the future not to be late again. Miss Primrose whispered to me, "We're only doing review today."

The most exciting thing that happened that class was when Seamus blew up the pot he was trying to clean. Miss Primrose and I helped him. I was happy when class ended and we left to go to Potions. That was where the real excitement took place.

* * *

**Sorry, not much was going on. Thanks for reading it anyway. Next chapter will be slightly more interesting. **

**Reviews make me happy. **

**As in you should review. **

**Really. I mean it. **

**And don't forget, who shall Hermione end up with? If you don't remember the choices, then look at the previous chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, you all know the drill by now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does. I don't. If I did, Snape would end up with a significant other and he wouldn't have died. Nor Sirius. **

**Warnings for the story: Mention of abuse, rape, self-harm, and attempted suicide. **

**Bold wording is the emotions she feels from other people. **

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The most exciting thing that happened that class was when Seamus blew up the pot he was trying to clean. Miss Primrose and I helped him. I was happy when class ended and we left to go to Potions. That was where the real excitement took place. _

000000

The air got progressively colder as we descended into the dungeons. A musky, but clean, odor came in gusts up the stairs. By the time we got to the door, the smell of various herbs and potion ingredients joined the musk, and only got stronger when someone opened the door. Ronald, Hermione, and Miss Primrose entered the classroom while Harry, Seph, and I stayed outside.

I knelt down and scratched behind Seph's ears. "You can go ahead and wander if you want. I don't want you inside the Potions classroom if I can help it. Just make sure you come back when the bell rings." Seph licked by chin and walked away, his claws clacking on the stone. "You didn't have to stay outside, Harry."

"I wanted to. Besides, you probably need someone to help you around the room."

**Embarrassment. **I smiled in thanks. "If it were anyone else, I would decline." I placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Just walk normally. There's no need to go slow." I sighed when I felt him walk slower than he did coming down here. "I was serious about the 'there's no need to go slow' part." He sped up. "That's better."

As soon as we entered the room, the air got immediately warmer. So, either the teacher is a complete idiot, or the potion needs to be brewed in a warm environment. Hopefully it is the latter, not the former. If it was, then I'd walk right out of the room and refuse to go back. I would like to live to see my twentieth birthday.

With my nerves strained to the breaking point, I sat in my seat with Harry to my left and Miss Primrose to my right. The boy next to me was practically jumping in his seat. **Excitement. **Well, at least I wasn't the only one who liked potions. It seemed like everyone else hated it.

I was about to ask him what his favorite thing about potions was when the door banged open. Was someone late? No. The only thing I picked up was cool **calm** and, a moment later, **curiosity**. So, not a student. The teacher then. I focused on the teacher but I couldn't hear anything. No footsteps or loud breathing. It unnerved me a bit.

"Today we will be learning how to make the Draught of the Living Dead." The voice was silky and oh-so familiar. The Potions professor was Mystery Man. That would explain why he was in the greenhouse. "Mr. Potter, what is one of the conditions that eh Draught has to be brewed under?"

"It needs to be brewed in a warm environment."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." **Pride.** "Anyone know why?" I raised my hand.

"Miss Dunkin?"

"The Draught of the Living Dead is a potion that puts someone in a coma. In order for that person's temperature to remain stable, the potion needs to be brewed at 98.7°F, or that person's specific body temperature."

"What would happen if they didn't?"

"that person could die. Their temperature would fluctuate from too high to too low. The body will try its best to overcome the potion, but it can't and will eventually give up."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor." A wand tapped on something. A chalkboard, maybe? "Directions on the board." Yep. "Get started.

_How am I going to get this done? I don't have the directions and there is no way I can read them._ A piece of parchment fluttering in front of my face brought me out of my thought. "Miss Dunkin, here are your directions. The students' stores are in the back of the room." Mystery Man left after placing the parchment on the table.

Gently, I picked it up and ran my fingers over the surface. I raised by eyebrows in surprise. The words were already in Braille. A small smile made its way onto my lips, no matter how hard I tried to stop it. Any way you look at it, it was nice to have someone take care of me. It was completely different than the way the other teachers behaved toward me. Carefully, to not trip and make a fool of myself, I got up and went to the student stores. I took me a couple of minutes to find it, but eventually I headed back to my table with the ingredients the potion required. Luckily, I remembered which table was mine before setting everything down, or I would have been very embarrassed.

I placed the ingredients in a circle next to my cauldron. Turning on the flame, I measured three fingers of water and poured it into the cauldron. As soon as it started to boil, the process of making the potion began.

"How can you make a potion when you can't see what it looks like?" Hermione, who was sitting behind Miss Primrose, asked, her voice filled with contempt. "It could be about to blow up and you wouldn't know. Potion making should be for those that aren't blind."

Her words echoed in the now silent classroom. The only sound was the potions as they bubbled away on the open flames. People were waiting on baited breath, literally, for me to blow up at her. Perhaps they thought I was ashamed of being blind. Maybe they just thought I would break if they brought it up. It was a bit annoying that people treated me like I was stupid or slow just because I don't have the sense of sight. But I won't give in to the temptation of blowing up. I was used to it.

Calmly, I said, "I was born blind. I have never seen the color red or even my parents' faces. Nevertheless, I learned to prepare potion ingredients by the age of five years old and started to brew at six. I may not see the color, Hermione, but I can smell it. A potion brewed correctly smells pleasant, or at least tolerable. If I mess up, it smells foul. As soon as that happens, I banish it so it can't explode. Then I start over. Right now, my potion smells tolerable." I reached over and felt for the raven feather, waited five seconds before adding it into the mixture. The smell turned slightly more pleasant.

The room stayed quiet until the professor took the ladle from my hand, after asking if he could use it, and dipped it into the potion. Pouring it back in, he said, "It is the right viscosity and color. It is better than yours, Miss Granger. I suggest you keep your nose out of other people's business and your eyes on your cauldron." **Amusement. Anger. And…protectiveness? **Mystery man found that little display funny? But, why was he angry? He wasn't the only one either. Harry was **mad**, but I think his glare was pointed at Hermione, who was oozing **hate** and **jealousy. **I will have to stay away from her for a while. Miss Primrose surprised me by being **hateful** and **jealous**, too.

Class went back to normal after that. Well, until Hermione blew up her cauldron. The professor docked off fifty points for that. I could feel her glare bore holes into the back of my head. It was a relief, then, that the bell rang and everyone filed out to go to the Great Hall for lunch, placing vials of their potions on his desk. When it was my turn to put mine down, he whispered, "Twenty points to Gryffindor for a well worded response." I smiled in return, but didn't give any other indication that I had heard.

Seph was waiting for me outside the door, along with Harry, and together we made our way to the Hall.

* * *

**Hey, aren't you proud of me, posting two times in one day. Wow. What can I say? I love snow days…**

**Please, please pleasepleasepleaseplease review. I beg you. Let me know what you think. I don't care what you say. If you want to flame, then flame. At least I'll know you don't like it. And if you love it, it will be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter. It took me a bit longer to update this one and I'm sorry for that. Please, enjoy.**

**And now for the mandatory stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I never will. Trust me, if I did, the story wouldn't be as good as it is. It wouldn't have sold. **

**Warnings for the story: Mention of abuse, rape, self-harm, and attempted suicide. **

**Bold wording is the emotions she feels from other people. **

* * *

_Last time:_

_Seph was waiting for me outside the door, along with Harry, and together we made our way to the Hall._

000000

The rest of the day passed and soon it was time for curfew. Of course, I didn't go to bed. The reason? Miss Primrose was still so angry at me. She wouldn't let me into the room and had slammed the door in my face when I tried to ask her why. I managed to persuade one of the house elves to bring me some of my things and changed in the bathroom. So, those armchairs better be as comfortable as I heard they were.

But I didn't mind. Well, not that much anyway. The fire was warm. The quilt I had brought with me from home was comforting and familiar. Merlin knew I needed something to remind me of home. Longing filled me with the desperate need to see my family again. I missed them so much. I would just have to finish the year here and then go see them.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs to the boys' dormitory broke me out of my morose thoughts, much to my relief. The person, whom I was sure was a boy, walked across the common room, pausing in the middle. They were trying to breathe quietly, but they failed. I sighed.

"I can still hear you, you know." The breath hitched before starting back up again. "I won't tell on you. No need to worry, Harry."

There was the sound of fabric being moved. "How did you know it was me?"

I shrugged. "Like I said, gay men feel different than straight men. You are the only one that I could sense in Gryffindor that was gay. At least, completely gay. There are a few that are bi." I patted the cushion next to me on the couch. "You can sit if you want."

Footsteps and then the cushion dipped under Harry's weight. "Why are you out here?" he asked.

"Why are you?" I returned.

"That is none of your business."

"Then my answer is none of yours."

A low chuckle. A couple of seconds passed before he said, "Primrose won't be mad at you forever, you know."

I blinked in surprise. "Is it that obvious?" He made a noise of agreement and I sighed again. "Are you sure? You're sure she won't be mad at me?"

"Positive." The clock began to chime. "It's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." I grinned, adding, "But I won't be seeing you."

He snorted. **Amusement.** "Indeed. Indeed."

000000

The day dawned bright and early. At least, I assumed it was bright from the warmth of the sun on my arm, as warm as the sun could be in late November. A feel of my watch told me that it was too early, only nine in the morning. After going to bed late, nine _a.m._ was not as good as nine _p.m._ Especially on a Saturday. I tried to fall back asleep, and I almost did. But that's the thing, _almost._

It was the screaming of one of the younger girls that kept me from going into that blissful state of non-being. I was going to ignore it until I heard the words.

"DAMN IT, HARRY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD! HOW _DARE_ YOU CHEAT ON ME!"

As soon as Harry was mentioned, I was out of bed and scrambling for clean clothes, not even caring if they matched. Harry was my friend. We had gotten close in the weeks after my first day of school.

"I wasn't cheating on you, Ginny. We aren't dating." Harry's reply was quieter, but the volume was slowly rising.

The shirt fell into place and I ran out of the room. Flying down the stairs, I heard, "I thought you loved me. YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!"

"You're like a sister to me, Ginny. I love you like a sister. _Only_ as a sister."

I stumbled a bit as I got to the bottom of the stairs, not counting how many there were. Running to the source of the anger, I grabbed it, knocking it back. I kept my hold on it and kept the hand from descending onto Harry's cheek.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU NON-SEEING FREAK!"

"Ginny-"Harry started but I cut him off.

"I'm his girlfriend." The statement stunned everyone, including the boy next to me.

"NO. YOU'RE. _NOT!_" She screamed. "Harry said he was gay-"

"Then he must not have met the right girl. Until he met me, that is. Now that everything is cleared up, my boyfriend and I are going breakfast." Letting go of the girl, and taking Harry's hand, I led him from the common room.

"Sorry about that," I said after a few minutes of silence. "Saying I was your girlfriend was the only thing I could think of." I moved my hand from his hand to his shoulder.

I felt him shrug. "It's okay. She has been bothering me for a while."

"I could be, you know. As a cover."

**Disbelief** and **gratitude**. "Really? Would you do that for us, for my boyfriend and me?"

"Yeah. What are friends for?"

"Thank you!" He gave me a quick hug. "I think he will be relieved."

As we entered Great Hall, the chatter of those few students that were in the room flooded over us. Harry was quiet for a moment and then said, "He knows now." I must have looked confused because he added, "We have a mental link. We can talk telepathically." I nodded. "He said to tell you that he says 'thank you.'"

"Tell him I said 'You're welcome."

Suddenly one of the doors to the Hall crashed open and a ball of rage came towards us. Before anyone could react, a long fingered hand came down onto my cheek, the nails leaving deep scrapes in the skin. I could feel blood run down my chin. Holding a handkerchief to my cheek, Harry said, "What's your problem, Ginny? You had no right to do that."

"YES, I DID!" Her voice echoed in the now utterly quiet Hall. "THAT BITCH TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME AND HAVE CHILDREN WITH ME. HOW COULD YOU PREFER THAT SLUT OVER ME?"

"I didn't choose her over you. Ginny, you are like a sister to me. I don't like you like that. I'm not going to marry you."

"YOU WILL! THIS WHORE WILL NOT-"

I smiled grimly, holding my fist to chest. She pressed her hand to her nose, which I was sure wasn't broken. My anger simmered beneath the surface. "You will not call me another bad name again, Ginerva Weasley. This has gone on long enough." _If I thought it was bad back then…_

"Wait-"Harry started, but was cut off by a roiling mass of **anger**.

"What is it you three are doing? Miss Dunkin, Mr. Potter, go to my office. Miss Weasley, come with me." With that, Mystery Man and Ginny walked away from us, towards the main staircase.

Harry placed a hand on my arm and led us out of the Hall. The cool air let me know that we were headed to the dungeon. I allowed the scent of herbs and musk flow over me, calming my frayed nerves. That confrontation with that girl had bothered me more than I was willing to admit. **Anger. Rage. **The emotions running off of the boy next to me blended into my own. And strangely, there was also **relief.** If I were anyone else, I would think that it was because Ginny was gone, but something was telling me that wasn't the whole story.

Professor Snape, for I had finally found out what his name was, was a tough, stern man, but was very kind underneath. I could sense it. He could have given Neville two months of detention, but he only gave him two weeks. The potion he had messed up, a sleeping draught, was turned into a poison. Luckily it was a very mild one and no one was hurt. And I know that Professor Snape wasn't doing it to hurt him, however Neville sees it, but to help him reach the potential he saw in him.

The greeting of the snakes of the professor's portrait brought me out of my reverie. I heard Harry return the sentient and walk through the now open doorway. I also greeted them, following after him. **Surprise** and **confusion. **That surprised me. What was so special about talking to some snakes? It's not like they could understand me anyway.*

We sat down on the couch. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my head, though the stare lacked the malice Hermione's had. "Do you know what animal was on the portrait?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I shrugged. "They were snakes."

"Did you understand what they were saying?"

"Um, yes?" The **surprise **and **confusion** only grew. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He switched topics. "So, you knew Ginny?"

"Yes." I said while nodding. "I met her at my father's wedding."

"Why would she be at his wedding? She doesn't have any sisters or any aunts that I know of." I stayed quiet, waiting for it to click. "Your father's gay?"

Again, I nodded, waiting.

It took him a couple more seconds, but he got it. "She doesn't have any uncles as far as I can tell, so it must have been one of her brothers. Fred and George are with Lee Jordan, so it's not them. Charlie is a possibility, though he lives in Romania, so that is unlikely. Ron is engaged and is too young. So that leaves Bill and Charlie." I hide a smile. He was thinking too hard. "It's Bill, isn't it?"

"Bill is my other father." I took the handkerchief away from my cheek and felt the wounds. They were still bleeding. With a sigh, I placed it back on. "When will Professor Snape be back? I really need to get something on these."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about that." He got up and walked to one of the other sides of the room. "You don't complain much, you know? I probably wouldn't have remembered if you hadn't reminded me." Harry strode across the room with ease. Too much ease. He was also relieved, more than the average student would have, no matter how kind the potions professor really was. And he is gay. And as far as I know, Professor Snape could be as well. No one has ever seen him with someone. Maybe he and Harry are dating. I tried to ignore the pang in my chest at the thought. I'll just have to get him to tell me.

"You seem very at home here, Harry." I heard him freeze. "Have you been here often?"

"Professor Snape and I go back. We have known each other for a couple of years." A couple of clinks came from his direction as bottles knocked together. "Ah-ha. Found it." He walked back over to the couch. "We got really close towards the end of my fifth year. He brought me out of the depression I had fallen into after my godfather's death during the Final Battle." The comforting scent of a healing salve hit my nose, helping to sooth the burning feeling inside. They were together.

Gentle hands brushed a clean cloth with the salve against the deep gashes. They stung as the medicine worked. Harry must have sensed my mood had changed, because he asked, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just, wouldn't you two being together cause problems?" I shifted nervously in my seat. "I mean, it's not illegal or anything. You are of consenting age and as long as someone else grades your papers, it will be fine…" A wave of **amusement** washed over me, quickly followed by Harry's laughter.

"You think…oh Merlin…" He broke off laughing. I heard a thump as he fell on the floor. He tried to catch his breath, but he didn't succeed. He was still rolling on the floor when the portrait door opened.

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing?" Mystery Man asked, his voice harsh, but I sensed **amusment** and **joy** from him as well.

Said boy stopped tossing his body around. He breathed deeply, a chuckle still managing to slip out. "She…she thinks that we are dating!" And with that, he cracked up again.

A deep chuckle broke through Harry's laugh. The sound made my face hot. "So you guys aren't dating."

"No, Miss Dunkin. I can promise you that we are not." I buried my head in my hands in embarrassment. Harry and Mystery Man reassuring me by telling me I am not an idiot.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review. It will help me get chapters out faster if you do. **

**No, really. I mean it. Review. Can't you hear that little button calling your name? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for being patient with me. Life has been a bit more difficult to me than it was before. I have to have my twin update this for me. I'm grounded. I know, I know, bad LouLou. But it's not all my fault. I can't control the weather. My great powers don't extend that far…just joking. No magical powers. I'll leave that to my characters. And now, on to the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. How many times do I have to say it? I'll even put it in caps lock: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! There, that should do it…maybe…**

**Warnings for the story: Mention of abuse, rape, self-harm, and attempted suicide. **

**Bold wording is the emotions she feels from other people. **

* * *

_Last time:_

_Harry stopped tossing his body around. He breathed deeply, a chuckle still managing to slip out. "She…she thinks that we are dating!" And with that, he cracked up again. _

_A deep chuckle broke through Harry's laugh. The sound made my face hot. "So you guys aren't dating."_

"_No, Miss Dunkin. I can promise you that we are not." I buried my head in my hands in embarrassment. Harry and Mystery Man reassuring me by telling me I am not an idiot. _

000000

I still felt guilty and stupid the next day.

"There's nothing to feel bad about," Harry said to me as he sat on the bench next to me. He filled his plate with pancakes and eggs. "Any way, I have some news that will cheer you up."

"And what would that be?" I asked glumly, absently stirring my porridge.

He drummed his fingers. That is his nervous habit. "Well, you see…" Harry trailed off. In five seconds, he'll just blurt it out. Three, two, one… "My boyfriend and I agree that you should meet him."

That perked me right up. "I get to meet him? Do I get to give him the Spanish Inquisition?"

"No!" In a lowered voice, he added, "My dad already did that." That last statement was what made me depressed in the first place. Professor Snape wasn't his boyfriend, he was his father. Well, adopted father, but parent nonetheless.

"Fine," I submitted. With an evil smirk, I added, "But I will hurt him if he hurts you. Even though I am blind, I can still pack a punch."

"Yeah, about that, how did you punch Ginny in the nose?"

I smirked again. "If I concentrate hard enough, I can pinpoint where the mouth is. The nose is just above the mouth. Just logic really."

He held my hand to his head so I could feel him shake it, then move it to his mouth so I knew he was smiling. A small worm of **jealousy** trailed from him. "Why do you feel jealous?"

**Confusion**. "What do you mean? I'm not." Then **understanding** dawned on him. "You are feeling my boyfriend's emotions through me. Interesting."

"How is that interesting?" I asked, completely forgetting my earlier depression.

Harry was quiet a moment before answering. "Well, he is inside my head, not in the room. If you can feel him, which means you sense emotions from inside someone, instead of their aura, like some other empaths. Maybe I should talk to my father about it, see what he thinks."

I nod my head in agreement. Feeling my watch, I noticed it was almost time for class. I placed my hand in Seph's fur and he led me to my first class of the day. Herbology was bound to be fun.

0000000

All through class, I thought about whom Harry's boyfriend could be. He had been careful not to drop any hints, so there really isn't any clues there. As I was checking the soil for the Black Nightshade, it hit me. What if the lack of clues was a clue in and of itself? He didn't want me to know, so that meant if anyone else knew, they would either hate the other boy, himself, or both of them. They might feel betrayed. And what would the worst betrayal to a Gryffindor be? Date a Slytherin. So, there is a good chance that the boyfriend is in Slytherin. Now, who in Slytherin could it be? I know it can't be Professor Snape. They are more like family. That leaves the students. I know younger kids aren't his thing. He is a seventh year.

Now, what seventh would he be interested in? Someone who doesn't treat him in anyway special because he is the Boy-Who-Lived, smart, funny, and looks don't matter. I don't know who looks like what, but the other criteria narrow it down to a couple of boys. Vincent Crabbe was one. Not many people know it, but he and Gregory Goyle actually have brains. They are clever and hide them. How else did they get into Slytherin? Then there was Blaise Zambini. He was a fine bloke. Funny, too. And even though Harry and Draco are always fighting, there is a fine line between love and hate. Besides, I never could sense any real malice from either of them. They could get along well with each other. Lastly, there is Adrian Pucey. He was held back a year because of the war, but other than that, he is okay.

It was really bothering- "Miss Dunkin!"

My head snapped up at Professor Sprout's exclamation. "Yes, Professor?"

"Have you been paying attention to class? The dismissing bell has rung."

"Oh, sorry, professor. I will be leaving now."

The rest of the day passed by the same way. Professor Trelawney was alright by it, Merlin bless her, and Professor Flitwick was annoyed, but left me alone for the most part. By Potions, I was pretty sure I had narrowed it down to two boys. The best candidates were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, though I still hadn't completely removed Vincent Crabbe. All three would, in my opinion, make good matches.

"Have you been trying to figure out who he is?" Harry asked as he placed his ingredients by his cauldron. When I didn't answer, he chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." We continued to work in silence until the bell.

000000

All too soon, and at the same time, not soon enough, dinner was upon us. I bugged Harry all throughout the meal to tell me when I get to meet his boyfriend.

"Later. I'll tell you later." With that he stood up and walked from the Hall. I sighed sharply and continued to eat without really tasting it. Standing from the bench, I walked out of the room with my walking stick tapping the ground in front of me.*

It wasn't until one o'clock the next morning that he came to get me. Harry had come up to my dormitory to get me up and down the stairs to the common room. We had discovered that completely gay men can enter the girl's dorm without any problems. That is probably because they couldn't cause any problems, sexually that is, for anyone in the school. Anyway, we left Gryffindor Tower under Harry's invisibility cloak. At least I assumed it was, because I couldn't tell the difference.

Said boy led me up many staircases to the seventh floor, where he paced back and forth across a portion of the wall. I was going to ask him if he was alright when I heard the faint sound of stone scraping across stone. "What was that?" I whispered fervently. "Is a teacher coming?"

He touched my shoulder in a comforting manner. **Amusement.** "No. No one is here but us. Come on, you want to meet him do you?" he added when I didn't move. That got me going. Well, that and I wasn't so sure that a teacher wasn't going to come around the corner and catch us.

We passed through the doorway that Harry had told me appeared into another room. It was warmer there than it was in the hall. I could hear a fire crackling in a fire place not too far away. I followed the warmth, shuffling my feet to make sure I didn't miss anything on the ground, to find that seats where arranged by the hearth.

And someone was sitting in one of them.

Harry walked up to them and kissed their cheek. Ah, that's right. The boyfriend. "Hello," he said, stepping up to me. I held up my hand and he gripped it in a shake. "My name is-"

* * *

**I know, I'm evil. Anyway, please review. And guess who the boyfriend is. The people who get it right will get a cookie. **

**That is all for today. Please let me know what you think. And if you have any requests let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, the chapter you have been waiting for. Let's get the mandatory stuff done first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't, I don't. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't, I don't. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't, I don't. Nor do I own Peter Pan, but I did barrow the chant, just changed up the words a bit. **

**Warnings for the story: Mention of abuse, rape, self-harm, and attempted suicide. **

**Bold wording is the emotions she feels from other people. **

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND MAKE SURE YOU READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT. THAT IS WHY I AM TYPING THIS IN ALL CAPS, UNDERLINED, BOLDED, AND ITALICISED.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Last time:_

_I followed the warmth, shuffling my feet to make sure I didn't miss anything on the ground, to find that seats where arranged by the hearth. _

_And someone was sitting in one of them. _

_Harry walked up to them and kissed their cheek. Ah, that's right. The boyfriend. "Hello," he said, stepping up to me. I held up my hand and he gripped it in a shake. "My name is-"_

000000

"My name is Justin Timberlake. It is a pleasure to, like, meet you and, like, stuff. Ya know?" He paused putting something in his mouth. He chewed ridiculously on a piece of gum and blew a bubble, popping it. "Anyway, I, like, would _love_ getting to know you and all, but, like, I gotta, like, get going. I have, like, an album recording that I have to, like, do." There was the sound of a grossly wet kiss and then the sound of someone walking. "Toodlez."

The door shut behind him as he left. "So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

I just stood there, saying nothing. My chin was touching the floor and the only thought running through my mind was - _'-'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Just kidding. Justin Timberlake is not Harry's boyfriend. I am willing to bet you didn't see that one coming. **

**I feel like being mean. You will have to wait to see who the lucky guy is. And I will NOT be posting the chapter until I get at least five reviews. **

**Until then…**

**LouLou Marie Smith**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I got tired of waiting. But I am a bit upset that only two, maybe three, people reviewed. I hope that I get some more. *makes puppy eyes***

**Here is the real chapter. I'm not joking. No Justin Timberlake, I swear. I can't promise that he won't be making any other appearances in the fic. I'll probably fit him in somewhere. **

**There will be Snape in this chapter, finally. No real romance yet, though. Just for you Mermaid Caren.**

**Thank you 'Me ()' for reading. I sorry, but it's not Voldemort. If you drop an idea though, maybe I can write a Voldemort/Harry fic.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Last time:_

_I followed the warmth, shuffling my feet to make sure I didn't miss anything on the ground, to find that seats where arranged by the hearth. _

_And someone was sitting in one of them. _

_Harry walked up to them and kissed their cheek. Ah, that's right. The boyfriend. "Hello," he said, stepping up to me. I held up my hand and he gripped it in a shake. "My name is-"_

000000

"My name is Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you." I nodded, not surprised, having my suspicions from earlier.

"It is a pleasure for me as well, Mr. Malfoy."

"You don't seem very surprised, Miss Dunkin."

I shrugged. "I narrowed it down to a couple of boys. You were one of them. And please, call me Rachelle."

All three of us sat down, Harry and Draco on the couch and I on the armchair. Tucking my feet under me, I sensed their **interest** and explained. "Harry you were careful to keep anyone from knowing who your mystery boyfriend was from me. Or anyone else for that matter. You not giving any clues was a clue. They would hate you if they ever found out and probably feel betrayed. The greatest betrayal to a Gryffindor would be to go out with a Slytherin. You only date people the same age as you, or slightly older, so the boy would have to be a seventh year. They can't treat you like the Boy-Who-Lived. They would have to be smart to keep up with your intelligence. They also have to be able to make you laugh. And I know you aren't vain enough to really care about looks. That left Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy. Add the fact that they will be able to challenge you and that knocks out Goyle. Tell me, are Crabbe and Goyle going out?"

"Yes, they are."

Nodding, I continued. "I had a feeling that they were. That was why I was iffy with counting Crabbe as a possibility. So Zambini and Mr. Malfoy were the two only real choices."

"Rachelle, please call me Draco. You have stood up for my boyfriend and have protected the two of us from being lynched by our houses. I do believe that you have earned the privilege to call me by my given name." When I nodded in consent, he added, "But how could you have included me in your list of candidates? Everyone thinks we hate each other."

I thought carefully about this. Harry and Professor Snape were the only ones here at the school that knew I was an empath. Not even Miss Primrose and Mr. and Mrs. Delahughe know. But if this is serious, I would tell him. As I thought, the room became utterly silent. Too silent. There wasn't the crackle of a fire in the hearth. "Is there a fire in the fireplace?"

"No?" **Bewilderment** and **confusion. **"We can have one if you like."

"No, no, it's alright. I was just wondering why-"Then it hit me. I had only felt this feeling before when I was with my dads. Love. "-it was so warm…" I trailed off and closed my eyes in bliss. This relationship they had, this bond, it was incredible.

Draco's **confusion** only grew, but he didn't say anything. I smirked. I had heard that Malfoys were proud beings. I rolled my unseeing eyes as I answered. "I am an empath. I can feel the love you have for each other. It is warm." My voice grew wistful at the end. "We empaths have lower body temperatures than the average person in order to make room for the extra emotions we feel. Some of those feelings give us the warmth we need to survive. Positive emotions for the most part and hate. But there is no mistaking this heat for something else." I smiled. "I am happy for you two."

"Really?" It was Harry this time. "That would explain your always cold hands."

I chuckled lowly. "Yeah, sorry about that. There isn't anything I can do about it."

"There is one way," Draco said. I straightened in my chair, leaning forward to show my interest. "All you have to do is find your mate. Like I have found mine."

000000

Saturday afternoon found me in Greenhouse Five, watering the Anise. I would come here if I had anything on my mind. What Draco had said to me really got me to thinking. What if I did find my mate and it didn't cure this coldness inside of me. What if it only made whatever I feel worse? But that wasn't what had me working myself up into a big ball of nerves. I had been feeling really depressed, sad, and easy to piss off. I hadn't seen Seph for a couple of days. He has done this before, but I was really starting to become worried.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear the person come up behind me. "What has got your mind in such a twist that you are almost overwatering the precious plants?"

The watering can fell from my hands when I jumped at the sound of Mystery Man's voice. I turned in his general direction, smiling. "Nothing. Just thinking about some nonsensical things."

"That may be true for some, Miss Dunkin, but not for you." He paused, picking up the can. "Every thought that runs through your head has a purpose. You are not one to fill your mind with such trivialities." He handed the can to me.

"I haven't seen Seph in a couple of days. He has done something like this before, but I have never felt as…as antsy as I do now." I lowered my head so he couldn't see my worried expression. Bringing my head back up from its lowered position, I forced the worried expression from my face and forced a smile in its place. "Seph will be alright. I know he will. He isn't dead. If he was, I'll be too depressed to do anything. I wouldn't be here watering plants. Seph will be alright." A warm set of arms wrapped around me. A single tear fell from my eye. "He will be alright," I repeated.

"Yes, he will." A rush of **comfort** flowed around and through me. "He will." Large hands rubbed my back to calm my frayed nerves. That was the last straw. I finally broke down and cried.

000000

I came into awareness slowly the next morning. Feeling the familiar sheets under my fingertips, I realized that someone must have brought me back to my dorm. I was slightly relieved to discover that I was still in the clothes I was wearing earlier. Something crackled under my hand as I sat up. Running my fingers over it, I felt the bumps letting me know that it was in Braille. I was touched. Even more so after reading who it was from.

_Miss Dunkin,_

_If you are reading this, then you are awake. You are probably wondering how you came to be in your room. In the greenhouse, you cried yourself to sleep. I took it upon myself to return you to your dormitory. I did not change your clothes, though I could have transfigured them into something more comfortable, I believed you would have been a bit disconcerted to find yourself in a different outfit then you were in previously. _

_He will be alright._

_S_

I smiled at the last part, which seemed to have been added at the last second. The dots weren't as fully formed and were at different heights. That only augments my previous opinion, that Professor Severus Snape is a kind man. For the first time in years, I wished I could see. I wanted to see this man's face, see his hands work over his cauldron, see his eyes. Maybe he can be them for me.

My smile grew bigger just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I said.

"Ah, you're awake. And I see you have read the letter."

* * *

**Hmmm…How about I just leave it right there. I am still in an evil mood. Well, just a bit. I had a doctor's appointment today. I had to up and out the door by 7 o'clock. In the morning. The only highlight is that I got to miss school. I will never willingly get another upper GI ever again. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Reviews = inspiration**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, everyone.

I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I will get to those as soon as I possibly can. I was in the hospital until Friday, May 13 (at least that wasn't when I was admitted) with Sydenham's chorea, which can be caused by rheumatic fever. Sydenham's chorea is a movement disorder. Don't worry, it will go away, it will just take a couple of months. So, until that time, I will not be updating this story.

BUT, that doesn't mean that I won't be checking my email. Reviews are always appreciated. Ideas for directions in which the story will take will still be looked at and, if possible, used.

I will be back as soon as I am able.

-LouLou Marie Smith


End file.
